What Bothers Me
by Blossoming Nightshade
Summary: Harry is given detention after being late to Snape's class. much smuttiness ensues. One-Shot. Rated M for a reason people.  I figure its sometime in sixth year


Warning: complete smut. YAY!

The line breaks are for POV changes. It just makes it so much easier when reading.

My other stories will be continued within the next week or so. Sorry for all the wait. Here is my present to you.

* * *

"Mister Potter you will meet me in detention at 8 o clock tonight. And if you present your current disregard for punctuality, you will sorely regret it." Snape said not even moving his eyes from the chalkboard in front of the classroom.

* * *

"Damn!" Harry thought. "How does he manage to do that?" Harry, though wasn't surprised when his boyfriend noticed his tardiness. Severus was always more aware than even Harry's best friends when it came to his well being and whereabouts. Harry hid a smile and frowned sliding into his seat, shrugging his shoulders as his friends stared at him. Sometimes Harry wondered if they even noticed his absence, though his train of thought quickly turned into how excited he was to have alone time with his boyfriend.

* * *

8 O'clock-

Harry had just arrived at Severus portrait when it swung open automatically.

"Come in, Mr. Potter." Severus said not looking up from the pile of essays he was grading.

Harry stepped in, letting the painting close behind him before speaking. "I hate it when you do that Sev, it bothers me." Harry laughed.

"I'm aware." Severus smirked and walked from behind his desk to stand in front of Harry.

"Are you aware of what bothers me?" Harry looked up into his lovers face, noting the seriousness. He guessed that a joke about 'how everything bothers you' would not be well placed.

"What would that be?" Harry asked

"Your tardiness. Do you have any idea how worried I was about you? You _know_ the Dark Lord's forces are on the move this week!" Snape spoke sternly holding Harry's chin firmly in his hand

"I'm sorry, Sev. I didn't mean to worry you, really! I just fell asleep in Divination." Harry shyly admitted.

"Well, I certainly cannot blame you for that." Severus said with a smirk. Harry laughed and snaked his arms around his lover's slim waist, tilting his head to kiss his sweet pale pink lips.

Severus kissed back passionately, letting his hand release his young lovers chin to wind its way to the back of his head pulling him closer.

* * *

Harry felt the hand behind his head pull him closer, the other hand that caressed its way up his thigh however, was a surprise. Harry always loved how his moans spurred his lover to be more daring and now was no exception. The hand moved to his hip, snaking its way under his shirt and pinching one of his sensitive nipples. Harry's mouth broke away and moaned loudly.

* * *

Severus watched on, sporting a mischievous grin on his narrow lips as he twisted the nipple between two of his fingers. His pants tightened and he began to moan as he noticed Harry's hardness grinding into his hip.

"Fuck, Harry!" he cried as his young lover reached around to knead his ass in his oh-so talented hands.

"You're still being punished for being late however." Severus barely managed to speak as a hand snaked its way under his pants line.

"WHAT?"

"You were late to class, Harry." Snape said missing the hands that left his body

"For fucks sake, Sev-" Harry began only to be interrupted by his lovers grin

"Exactly."

* * *

Harry knew that grin anywhere, that was the grin that always meant that _somehow_ he ended up being on bottom. He watched as Severus strode over to his desk, noticing not only the bulge in his trousers, but the way his ass swayed when he walked. Yup, Harry was in a lot of trouble.

Severus stopped and leaned against the front of his desk. "As for your punishment, Mr. Potter…I want that mouth to do something other than makes excuses."

* * *

Harry sauntered over, his grin quickly matching his lovers. He kissed the older man and quickly began unbuttoning his shirt, laying a kiss on his alabaster skin after each one.

"You're taking far too long, Mr. Potter." Severus said after several buttons.

"Well if you didn't wear so many damn buttons…" Harry poked fun, knowing that his lover knew what his everyday wear did to compliment his body.

"I believe I explicitly stated there there were no more excuses allowed to be made."

"Yes, Professor." Harry said taking out his wand and undoing all the buttons at once, flowering his lovers body with kisses before lading upon his nipples, sucking and teasing them with his tongue. His other hand reached up to the second nipple before he felt his hands quickly secured behind his back with a pair of cold metal handcuffs. Harry looked up at the man for explanation, surprise etched in his eyes.

"Mouth only." Severus stated dangerously

_Well_, Harry thought, _if that's how he wants to play_…Harry made a show of licking the man's nipples, circling his tongue around each one before descending lower, kissing the dark trail of hair that Harry knew, led to something far greater.

* * *

Severus brought his hands forward to unclasp his trousers and looked at his hand surprised when Harry bit it. He wondered if it would leave a bruise but, was brought out of his musings when he noticed Harry trying to open his trousers using just his mouth. His cock twitched pleasantly in surprise when Harry succeeded, and twitched again when Harry locked eyes with him as he pulled the zipper down with his teeth. Severus didn't hear the whispered spell but gasped none the less when his pants disappeared with his boxers completely. The cold air feeling like freedom on his hardened member, his head thrown back in pleasure. His face was quickly brought back down when he felt a wet heat envelop his cock. He looked down at Harry in surprise, watching how his young lover's lips moved back and forth engulfing his manhood. _Harry was never this outspoken in his sexual acts before_, Severus thought, but dismissed any further idea, deciding not to take it for granted. Severus could not control the thrusting motion his hips began making, but did try to keep it to a minimum as to not injure Harry. Severus ran his hands gently through his lovers hair, letting him know how much he was enjoying this, especially the moans Harry made with his filled mouth. But his hand tightened in surprise , mouth releasing a loud moan, when the warmth spread all the way to the base. No one, _no one_ had ever been able to take his entire length into their mouth before. Severus was not the bragging type, but he was rather proud of his thick 8 inches of manhood. Thus his surprise as he watched Harry continue to deep-throat his hard member, faster and faster, the moans from his young lover becoming louder and louder, his eyes shut in pleasure. Severus began grunting louder, feeling his orgasm closing in on him, and he screamed in frustration when Harry sucked his balls into his mouth and pulled down, staving off, what he was sure would have been a mind blowing orgasm.

Harry mumbled a spell, all of his clothes disappearing as he stood up, bending over his lover's desk, eyes looking expectantly at him over his shoulder. Severus got to his knees, aligning Harry's pink hole with his face as his tongue descended, ready to wet his lover's entrance down in preparation for his fingers only to find that Harry was already stretched. Severus took advantage of this and shoved his tongue in the beautiful entrance. Wiggling back and forth, in and out; Harry squirmed on his desk moaning loudly. When Harry began bucking the desk, Severus decided it was time. He stood and placed one hand on Harry's hip as the other grasped the chains between the two handcuffs, holding his lovers hands together, he thrust in. Both men moaned loudly, Harry at the sensation of being filled, Severus at the hot wet heat engulfing his entire member.

Severus noted how easily he slid in, as he usually has to ease his large member in the tight hole. Severus lost control and began thrusting harshly in between each word.

"You…will…not…be…late…to class…again." Harry moaned loudly as Severus pulled at his hair.

"Is that…understood?" Severus asked with his lips close to Harry's ear

"Uggggh…Yes, Professor." Harry moaned.

Severus gently place Harry hands above his head and turned his around on his desk to face him, wrapping his young lovers legs around his thin waist. He pushed his lips against Harry's and they kissed passionately for several moments before Severus broke it, gripping Harry member in his hand. Severus moved his hand up and down, matching his thrusting-which sped up more and more with each passing minute. Harry screamed as pleasure overtook him, the evidence coating Severus' hand.

Severus lost control as he felt Harry's tight heat squeeze his manhood, Severus pulled out and came, his hot white liquid pulsing onto Harry's stomach, some even reaching his cheek. Both men panted to catch their breath.

"You look so pretty covered in my cum, Harry." Both men smiled, and shared a soft loving kiss.

* * *

Reviews are always welcomed. :D


End file.
